Bloody Interlace Fates
by Kyurane
Summary: C'est aujourd'hui que je l'ai trouvée. Enfin. Cette partie de moi que je cherchais depuis tant d'années... Si longtemps... Angst, inspiré de La Chevelure de Maupassant...
1. Bloody Interlace Fates

**_Titre :_** Bloody Interlace Fates  
**_Autrice :_** Kyûrane   
**_Source :_** Gundam Wing... Les pauvres... w  
**_Genre :_** One-shot, violence, torture mentale et physique, angst... Que du beau ! Les fans du genre y verront une allusion yaoï...  
**_Couples :_** regarde ailleurs Hum... Repassez plus tard ! ; Bon, à la rigueur, une allusion, mais faut avoir de l'imagination...  
**_Disclaimer :_** Pas à moi malheureusement... Mais je crois qu'ils ne vont pas s'en plaindre ;;;  
**_Note rajoutée plus tard :_** Encore marchi pour tes conseils ma Vy, ça m'a beaucoup aidé...

_Ko, cette fic t'es dédiée... Joyeux anniversaire ma louloute préférée _

_" Sed qui mordere cadaver sustinuit, nil nunquam hac carne libentius edit ;_  
_ nam scelere in tanto ne quaeras et dubites an prima voluptatem gula senserit ;_  
_ ultimus autem qui stetit, absumpto iam toto corpore, ductis per terram digitis aliquid de sanguine gustat. "_

_(Juvénal, Satire XV)_

_" Mais celui qui a eu le courage de mordre dans un cadavre ne mange plus jamais rien qui lui semble meilleur que la chair humaine._  
_ Inutile de te demander si, lors de ce crime incroyable, le premier qui y goûta fut le seul à s'en régaler, puisque, quand vint le tour du dernier, celui-ci, _  
_ voyant que tout le mort avait déjà été dévoré, mouilla ses doigts dans le sang qui couvrait la terre pour ne point être privé d'y goûter. "_

_Bloody Interlace Fates_

_31 Octobre_

C'est aujourd'hui que je l'ai trouvée.  
Enfin.  
Cette partie de moi que je cherchais depuis tant d'années...  
Si longtemps...  
Depuis ce moment... Ce terrible moment...  
La nuit où ma vie a définitivement basculé dans l'ombre de la Grande Faucheuse.  
L'instant où j'ai réalisé que toutes les atrocités qui jalonnaient déjà mon existence n'étaient que broutilles comparées à ce qui m'attendait...

Je revois encore ces images, terribles par nature, horribles dans leur netteté incroyable.  
Elles sont du feu, les flammes qui me ravagent l'esprit, le fer rouge qui me marque à jamais...  
Elles me hantent.  
Chaque nuit elles reviennent.  
Inéluctablement.  
Et chaque nuit, je revis ces quelques minutes que je voudrais noyer dans l'oubli éternel...  
Comme si j'y étais...

Je ressens encore le sentiment d'urgence qui m'étreignait le coeur, la boule d'angoisse et de peur qui me bloquait la gorge tandis que je me pressai vers l'église dans cette maudite armure mobile, si indispensable aux rebelles qui occupaient notre petit coin de Paradis.  
Ce tas de ferraille qui était notre espoir de paix, enfin...  
Espoir qui partit en fumée en même temps que l'église.

Le reste, il ne m'en reste que quelques lambeaux, comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve...  
Un rêve qui avait rapidement tourné au cauchemar.

Les dernières centaines de mètres parcourues en catastrophe, la vue du bâtiment transformé en un gigantesque brasier infernal...  
A ce moment-là, je crois que même après avoir vu ce paysage de désolation, il me restait encore un souffle d'espérance.  
Je me souviens m'être rué à l'intérieur pour rechercher les survivants, poussé par l'incroyable force de l'espoir enfantin...

Le corps intérieur de l'église était encore épargné par les flammes quand j'y pénétrai.  
Mais plus une parcelle de vie n'y était présente.  
Ils étaient tous là, gisant sur le sol baigné de sang, frappés en plein vol par l'aile vengeresse de la Mort.  
Je me rappelle m'être approché du corps de Soeur Helen, tremblant de peur et d'incompréhension...  
Comment... Comment pouvait-elle être morte ? Elle... si douce... si gentille... si compréhensive... Ce n'était pas possible... Elle devait avoir survécu !

Mon esprit ne pouvait se résoudre à cette vérité, il se rebellait, ruait dans les brancards, refusait le mors de la toute-puissant loi qui régissait le sort de l'humanité...  
Mais il dut bien s'incliner lorsque ma main entra en contact avec la peau, autrefois si douce de Soeur Helen.

Elle était froide.  
Mortellement froide.  
Et les doigts que je portai ensuite à hauteur de mes yeux étaient tachés de sang.  
Son sang.  
Si rouge.  
Si hypnotisant.  
Si... attirant.  
Je ne sais comment j'en ai trouvé la force, mais je réussis à la retourner, elle qui était jusque-là face contre terre.  
Je n'aurais pas du.

Parce que je n'ai pas pu supporter la vision de son corps mutilé.  
Traversé par de longues balafres suintant la mort.  
Déchiré par les blessures béantes.  
De ce morceau de chair réduit en vulgaire charpie.  
De cette bouche tordue en un dernier rictus effroyable de supplication.  
De ce semblant de visage ne reflétant que la terreur la plus absolue.  
De ces yeux auparavant si bleus et tranquilles, devenus ternes et gris dans les dernières affres de la Mort.

Et c'est là que j'ai compris.  
Compris qu'elle était vraiment partie.  
Pour toujours.  
Et que je restais là.  
Seul.  
Qu'ils m'avaient tous laissé.  
Abandonné.  
Une fois de plus.  
Alors j'ai hurlé.  
Hurlé à la mort, comme un loup, durant de longues minutes.  
Hurlé mon désespoir.  
Ma rage.  
Et ma haine.  
Contre ce Dieu cruel qui s'acharnait sur ses plus humbles serviteurs.  
Et sur moi par la même occasion.

Je n'ai véritablement repris mes esprits que lorsque la voûte commença à s'effondrer. Des morceaux de bois enflammés tombaient autour de moi, sans qu'un seul ne me touchât.  
Tout aurait pourtant été si simple si...  
Alors je suis sorti.  
Comme un fantôme.  
Je n'ai emporté avec moi que la croix en argent du Père Maxwell.  
Pour garder un peu de cette joie passée près de mon coeur. Une preuve de mon existence.

Ce fut quand je débouchai dans la rue que je la vis pour la première fois.  
Elle était si belle.  
Si gracieuse.  
Sa silhouette élancée se découpait en ombre chinoise sur le fond rougeoyant.  
Je la sentais m'appeller au plus profond de moi.  
Elle me conjurait de la rejoindre...  
Et, en sa compagnie, de laisser enfin sortir cette fureur qui me brûlait les entrailles.  
J'était attiré.  
Irrésistiblement.  
Je l'aurais fait.  
je crois vraiment que je l'aurais fait.  
S'il n'avait pas été là.

Car elle n'était pas seule.  
Un homme se trouvait à ses côtés, la tenant fermement par la main.  
Un homme couvert de sang de la tête aux pieds.  
Je me rappelle surtout de ses yeux...  
Des yeux de dément.  
Ils me fixaient sans ciller d'un regard d'une fixité effrayante.  
Je crus y déceler une brève lueur de haine mêlée de jalousie...

Mais peut-être n'était-ce que le miroir de ce qui devait se refléter dans les miens.  
Oui.  
Parce qu'à cet instant, je n'avais qu'une envie.  
Tuer ce type.  
L'éventrer, lui arracher les tripes, lui fendre le crâne en deux, lui lacérer le visage !!!  
Je lui en voulais mortellement de se trouver là, vivant alors que les miens ne respiraient plus...  
Et surtout...  
je le maudissais de la posséder.  
Elle.  
Cette beauté, cette merveille.  
Elle m'appellait à l'aide, me suppliait de venir la délivrer...  
Mais l'homme avait réagi avant que je n'aie pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, et, tournant les talons, avait disparu dans les profondeurs de la nuit écarlate.

Je ne l'avais jamais revue depuis.  
J'avais même presque fini par l'oublier purement et simplement...  
Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Malgré mon activité terroriste qui me prenait la majeure partie de mon temps, je cherchai.  
Je cherchai des responsables.  
Des coupables.  
Des têtes qui DEVAIENT tomber.  
Parce que... malgré tout ce qu'on m'inculqua...  
La pitié par exemple.  
Ou le pardon.  
Je sentait toujours au plus profond de mon âme un partie de moi qui réclamait vengeance à corps et à cris...  
Une partie de moi qui luttait sans cesse pour refaire surface et déchaîner sa fureur meurtrière contre ce monde qui n'avait eu de cesse de me rabaisser et m'écraser comme un vulgaire insecte depuis ma naissance.

Ce fut presque par hasard que je trouvai sa trace.  
Un mot-clé tapé à la va-vite lors d'une mission mineure, un mauvais lien...  
Et la page de rapport sur "l'incident de l'église Maxwell" s'afficha sous mes yeux.  
Tout y était.  
Depuis l'organisation de l'attaque jusqu'au soldat insignifiant devant participer à la boucherie.  
Mais quelque chose clochait.  
L'attaque n'avait jamais eu lieu.  
Elle n'avait jamais été ordonnée.  
Car un incendie avait ravagé les lieux deux jours auparavant.  
Sans raison apparente.

Le rapport se terminait là.  
Le temps me pressant, je dus partir, n'emportant en mémoire que le nom du planificateur de la mission avortée.  
Parce qu'il me fallait une réponse.  
A tout prix.  
La preuve qu'ils n'étaient pas morts par la faute d'un vulgaire psychopathe errant.  
Qu'ils n'étaient pas morts pour rien.

Alors j'ai demandé de l'aide à Heero.  
Et il n'a pas osé me la refuser.  
Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, j'avais son adresse et le récapitulatif de sa carrière toute entière.  
Un brillant capitaine.  
Mais qui n'exerçait plus depuis l'année de l'incendie de l'église.  
Le soir même j'étais chez lui.

C'était un endroit mal famé, sombre et délabré.  
Le genre de quartier qu'on pouvait trouver sur L2 sans beaucoup chercher.  
La porte était fermée à double tour par une simple serrure.  
Rien qui ne me fasse peur.

Lorsque j'entrai, ce fut comme si une chape de plomb me tombait sur le coeur.  
Même si j'étais bien incapable de m'expliquer pourquoi.  
La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et sentait le renfermé.  
Ce ne fut que quand mes yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité que je compris pour quelle raison ma gorge s'était brusquement nouée...

C'était comme si une bête sauvage avait été lâchée dans la pièce.  
Le peu de mobilier gisait par terre, fracassé.  
Deux coussins avaient été éventrés, laissant un nombre incalculable de plumes éparpillées un peu partout, au milieu des bouts de tissu déchiquetés.  
Le papier peint tombait en lambeaux, lacéré de toute part comme par des griffes monstrueuses.  
Et surtout...  
Surtout...  
_Les murs étaient couvertes de sang._  
Du séché en grande quantité.  
Mais également du frais.  
Encore liquide et chaud.  
Dégoulinant goutte à goutte jusqu'au sol souillé.

Une personne un peu peureuse se serait enfuite immédiatement.  
Une normale également.  
Et même une courageuse d'ailleurs.  
Je crois que je me serais barré aussi.  
Si je n'avais pas été retenu, presque malgré moi.

Pourtant, mes sens me hurlaient de quitter cet endroit au plus vite.  
Mais je n'ai pas pu.  
J'étais attiré par l'autre pièce de l'appartement dévasté.  
Attiré par le reflet argenté qui transcendait la noirceur environnante.  
Et l'odeur métallique du sang, si caractéristique de la présence de la Mort.  
Attiré tel un papillon de nuit l'est pas la vive lumière.  
Irrésistiblement.  
Ou par le moucheron hypnotisé par le regard de l'araignée tueuse.  
Inconsciemment.

Alors, malgré mon instinct le plus primitif qui m'enjoignait de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, j'avançai.  
Pour découvrir le plus horrible et à la fois le plus magnifique tableau qu'il m'eut été permi de voir dans ma vie, pourtant déjà saturée de scènes du même acabit.

Au milieu des morceaux de verre brisé et des objets renversés comme par une violente explosion.  
Il était ici.  
L'homme.  
Le même que cette nuit maudite.  
Et il était mort.  
Empalé.  
Epinglé contre le mur comme le serait un insecte de collection.  
Et c'était tout récent.  
A peine quelques dizaines de minutes.

Ses yeux déments avaient roulé au fond de leur orbite, révulsés.  
Sa bouche était en un dernier long et muet râle de douleur, sa langue ressortait bleue à présent...  
Son visage et son torse étaient recouverts de griffures d'ongles comme si l'homme avait voulu faire un sortir un démon de son corps par ses larges blessures ensanglantées...  
Puis venait la lame qui avait définitivement coupé net le fil de sa vie.

C'est à ce moment que je la remarquai vraiment.  
Elle se trouvait là elle aussi.  
Inchangée après toutes ces années.  
Toujours aussi belle, avec sa chevelure d'argent tachée de sang et ses courbes parfaites...

J'éprouvai l'irrépressible besoin de la toucher, la palper pour me convaincre que tout ceci était bien réel...  
Elle se laissa faire, docile, charmeuse...  
Ce premier contact...  
Fut un des plus singuliers que j'ai jamais ressenti.

Ce fut comme si une décharge d'électricité m'avait traversé de la tête aux pieds...  
Un intense mélange de sensation de plaisir, de répulsion, de chaleur, de froid, de liberté soudaine et de captivité nouvelle.  
Le sentiment d'être enfin complet, et à la fois dépossédé de ce que l'on a de plus cher au monde...  
L'image d'un passage grand ouvert et d'un coffret précieux dont on aurait perdu la clé...

Je la lâchai brusquement.  
Ce courant de pures émotions m'avait laissé pantelant, pratiquement vidé de mes forces.  
Vampirisé.  
Totalement.  
Je la touchai à nouveau.  
Elle n'était plus que douceur et miel... Le goût doux-amer s'était volatilisée comme par magie.  
J'en viens même à me demander si je ne l'ai pas rêvé.  
Elle, un toucher désagréable ?  
Jamais de la vie !

Je l'ai serrée un peu plus fort, puis doucement détachée de l'homme...  
Elle m'a suivi sans opposer de résistance.  
Son sourire éclatant me fit comprendre qu'elle me suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde si je le désirais...  
Et c'est comme ça que j'ai décidé de la garder avec moi.

Je n'ai jeté qu'un dernier coup d'oeil distrait à l'homme avant de sortir, de quitter ce lieu sordide.  
Et curieusement...  
Je n'éprouvai aucune pitié devant ce corps désarticulé à présent effondré à mes pieds.  
Mais plutôt une joie malsaine, mystérieuse, comme le serait celle d'un mari venant d'assassiner l'amant de sa femme.  
Si plaisante...  
Si jouissive...

Je l'ai gardée tout contre moi durant l'ensemble du trajet du retour.  
Je ne voulais pas la perdre, pas maintenant que nous nous étions enfin retrouvés, complétés...

Quand je suis arrivé dans notre planque, il n'y avait que Quatre qui m'attendait à la porte d'entrée.  
Le seul à s'occuper de moi.  
Comme toujours.  
Le seul à s'inquiéter.  
Il n'a pas posé de questions.  
Ni sur mon voyage, ni sur elle.  
Mais j'ai bien lu la réprobation au fond de ses yeux...  
Je n'en ai que faire !  
Car maintenant...  
_Elle est à moi._

_7 Novembre_

Une semaine déjà que je l'ai ramenée de cet appartement, et j'ai déjà l'impression qu'elle a toujours été avec moi, à mes côtés...

Son arrivée a suscité quelques remous dans mes relations avec mes coéquipiers...  
Entre Wufei qui tempêtait contre moi, soutenant qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici, Quatre qui ne disait rien lui, mais qui m'adressait des reproches silencieux, encore plus lourds de signification...  
Et alors ? Je ne me promène pas avec un sabre toute la journée moi ! Et je ne m'amuse pas à lire dans les pensées des autres sans leur autorisation !  
Heero ? Mais enfin, à quoi pensez-vous ? Tant que ça ne dérange pas le bon déroulement des missions de môssieur, il n'y a aucun problème ! Je suis sûr que même si je me ramenais en chemise à fleurs il n'y trouverais rien à redire tant que je fais mon boulot...  
Quant à Trowa...  
Trowa c'est Trowa. Il n'a rien vu, rien entendu... Quelquefois, je me demande s'il se rend compte qu'il vit avec 4 adolescents tellement il est... impassible.  
Mais ils ont fini par accepter l'idée qu'elle demeurait avec nous désormais...  
Ils y ont bien été obligés !  
Car de toute façon, jamais je n'aurais cédé...  
Jamais je n'aurais renoncé à elle...  
Je sais bien qu'ils ne m'approuvent pas... Heero ne s'en est pas caché d'ailleurs !  
Mais après tout, c'est MA VIE !!!  
Je ne leur demande pas de bénir chacune de mes décisions !  
Je veux seulement qu'on me laisse choisir !  
C'est à moi de voir ce qui est bon ou pas pour mon intérêt...  
Ce n'est pas parce que je donne l'impression d'avoir l'âge mental d'un gamin de 10 ans qu'ils doivent me materner !  
Je suis un pilote ! Je suis aussi capable qu'eux bordel !!!  
...  
Ah...  
Mais qu'est-ce que je ferais sans elle ?...

_24 Novembre_

Beaucoup d'âmes se sont envolées aujourd'hui.  
Oz a réussi à localiser un de nos points de rassemblement, et lancé une violente attaque en plein milieu de la nuit.  
Personne n'y était préparé.  
Les résistants, les hommes des environs, les réfugiés...  
Ils sont tous morts.  
C'a été un coup dur pour nous tous, comme un raz-de marée balayant notre courage en quelques instants...  
Je crois que nous ne sommes jamais passés aussi près de la reddition pure et simple, l'abandon complet.  
Parce que, c'est vrai ! A quoi bon se battre pour un idéal, si fragile qu'un souffle d'enfant endormi pourrait le briser, lorsque cela engendre encore plus de victimes que la conservation de l'ancien système, aussi mauvais soit-il ?...  
Nous sommes déchirés en deux, littéralement.  
Et j'ai peur.  
Peur que notre groupe si soudé subisse le même sort...  
C'est peut-être idiot mais... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
L'impression que l'un d'entre nous devra mourir avant la fin de la guerre, quel que soit le groupe qui remportera la victoire...  
...  
Pourquoi faut-il que les pages de l'Histoire s'écrivent toujours en lettres de sang ?...  
...  
Oui, je déprime, et alors ? J'en ai bien le droit de temps en temps non ?!  
Je ne suis pas comme un certaine personne que je ne nommerai pas, moi.  
...  
Heureusement qu'elle est avec moi...  
Elle est toujours présente à mes côtés lorsque je me sens mal, comme si elle prévoyait tout ce qui allait m'arriver.  
A chque fois que je la touche, un peu de chaleur m'envahit, réchauffant peu à peu mon esprit engourdi par toutes ses sinistres pensées...  
C'est bien simple : je ne peux plus m'en passer...

_11 Décembre_

Rentré de mission.  
Encore une, oui.  
Mon moral est remonté en flèche depuis la dernière fois. A vrai dire, je crois que je ne me suis jamais aussi bien porté.  
On pourrait comparer mes habitudes journalières avec celles du mari rentrant du travail guilleret, se sachant attendu par une confortable paire de pantoufles moelleuses, un bon repas, et une femme aimante...

C'est devenu un vrai rituel maintenant.  
Lorsque je suis de retour de mission, je n'ai qu'un désir, la revoir.  
L'admirer, au moins une fois encore.  
Alors, à chaque fois, je cours jusqu'à l'entrée de ma chambre, haletant, le coeur cognant fortement dans ma poitrine.  
Il ne cesse de battre la chamade qu'à l'instant où mes yeux rencontrent ses courbes parfaites...  
Je reste quelques minutes à la contempler sereinement, soulagé, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement...  
Mais l'envie se fait trop forte.  
Je ne peux alors m'empêcher de me précipiter vers elle et de la toucher, de la caresser sensuellement, de laisser courir mes doigts sur son corps...  
Son contact glacé et glissant éveille inévitablement en moi un long frisson, qui naît à la base de mon cou pour mourir au bout de mes jambes après m'avoir traversé lentement par vagues successives.  
Je ne peux alors la relâcher...  
Je la serre tout contre mon coeur en baisant ses cheveux d'argent durant d'interminables minutes.  
En sa compagnie, le temps se distord, obéissant aux caprices d'une Déesse invisible, ainsi, quelques instants suffisent à me plonger dans un abîme de plaisir où je voudrais me noyer...

Maheureusement, les meilleures choses ont toutes une fin, et, à un moment où un autre, je suis toujours séparé d'elle par la force des éléments...  
Mon coeur souffre alors le martyr sans sa présence rassurante, je ne peux rester longtemps loin d'elle...  
Elle est ma raison de vivre : si je ne revenais pas d'une mission, plus jamais je n'aurais l'occasion de passer quelques secondes courtes, mais enchanteresses avec elle...  
C'est ma plus grande crainte.  
Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle.  
Elle est ma dépendance, les chaînes qui me retiennent à la Vie...  
...  
Mais ces combats au loin me laissent tellement en manque...

_12 Décembre_

Je vais l'emmener au combat avec moi.

_15 Décembre_

C'était grandiose.  
Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas m'apercevoir plus tôt que ?...  
Autant commencer par le commencement.

C'était il y a deux jours.  
Je l'avais emmenée au front avec moi, pour la première fois.  
Une mission-suicide.  
L'un d'entre nous devait assurer les arrières des autres en tuant tout soldat approchant.  
La base en grouillait.  
C'aurait dû être Heero.  
Ce fut moi.  
Poussé par une force inexplicable...  
Personne n'a protesté.  
Parce qu'elle était avec moi.

Bizarrement, je n'avais pas peur.  
Aucune crainte.  
Parce qu'elle était avec moi.

Je les avais senti arriver de loin.  
Mais cela ne m'étonnait plus.  
Depuis quelques temps déjà mes _six_ sens s'étaient développés de manière considérable.  
Comme durant la phase finale d'une transformation.

Ils étaient nombreux.  
Très nombreux.  
Quelque part, au plus profond de mon être, quelque chose me soufflait que cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence, l'oeuvre du hasard...

Ce n'en était pas une.  
C'était le destin.  
Le destin qui voulait m'ouvrir les yeux.  
Me dévoiler qui j'avais vraiment à mes côtés.  
Un instant j'ai craint pour elle.  
A tort.  
Elle se trouvait dans son élément.  
Et soudain, je la vis telle qu'elle était véritablement, son apparence première.

Une femme sublime, élancée, aux muscles fins, virevoltant au milieu des soldats en riant...  
Ses orbes écarlates visaient remarquablement bien, ses coups étaient vifs et précis, toujours mortels.  
Sa longue chevelure argentée ondulait tout en suivant chacun de ses mouvements gracieux.  
Le tissu noir dont Elle était entièrement revêtue épousait parfaitement les lignes de son corps...  
Son parfum résultait d'un subtil mélange de sang et de mort, enivrant...  
Envoûtant.

Mais le plus frappant était le plaisir manifeste qu'Elle prenait à ôter la vie, hautaine, d'une manière désinvolte, presque dédaigneuse...  
La Cruauté transcendait sa beauté !  
Plus les soldats tombaient, et plus Elle semblait lumineuse, vivante, puissante...

Un dernier mouvement de poignet et tout était fini.  
Elle se retourna alors vers moi, et me sourit de ses dents si blanches qu'on aurait dit une rangée de perles étincelantes...  
Elle sembla vouloir me dire quelque chose, mais je n'entendis jamais sa voix...

Les murs de la pièce se mirent à tournoyer soudainement, me donnant une impression intense de vertige...  
Puis les couleurs se fondirent brusquement en une seule, me laissant sombrer dans le néant réparateur où je m'enfonçais en emportant de justesse mon nom crié par la voix de Quatre...

Ce n'est que 48h plus tard que j'ai repris connaissance.  
J'avais l'impression de m'être complètement vidé de mon énergie en un seul coup...  
La fatigue m'assaillit aussitôt, tel un essaim d'abeilles sur un pot de miel...

Depuis, je me traîne.  
Je crois même d'ailleurs que je vais aller me recoucher...

_19 Janvier_

J'ai mis plus de deux semaines à me remettre complètement d'aplomb.  
Sally y a perdu son latin.  
Elle m'a dit que j'étais dans le même état qu'une personne ayant brûlé en quelques minutes l'équivalent de plus des 9/10 de mon énergie.  
Il paraît que c'est techniquement impossible.  
Rassurant non ?

Mais ce n'est pas le pire.  
Depuis ce jour, les autres me regardent différemment.  
Oh, presque imperceptiblement, mais quand même.  
Comme s'ils cachaient le fond de leurs pensées dès mon arrivée dans la pièce.  
Je veux savoir de quoi il s'agit.

_23 Janvier_

De la crainte.  
C'est de la crainte qui se reflète dans leurs yeux.  
Et ils ne m'en ont rien dit.  
Ils n'ont même pas essayé de me parler.  
Il n'y a donc qu'en Elle que je puisse avoir confiance ?...

_2 Février_

J'ai réussi à coincer Quatre dans un coin, et à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas?  
Il n'a même pas osé me regarder en face;  
"Je vois deux âmes en toi Duo. Enfin, ce qui s'approche de deux âmes."  
Que répondre à cela ?  
Il a ajouté qu'il avait peur pour moi...  
Parce que je n'étais plus le même depuis qu'Elle était là.  
...  
Bien sûr que j'ai changé.  
Ma vie a un sens maintenant.  
Elle.  
Quand je lui ai répondu ça, il a tourné les talons et s'est enfui en courant.  
Je crois bien qu'il pleurait.

_18 Mars_

Je le hais.  
Comment a-t-il pu ?!!!

Alors que j'étais tranquillement en train de Lui parler, Heero est entré en coup de vent dans la chambre.  
Il s'est interposé entre Elle et moi, et m'a balancé au visage :  
" Tu n'as pas bientôt fini ?! Arrête ce petit jeu Duo ! Tout de suite ! Cesse de te leurrer ! Cesse de t'enfermer des heures avec elle ! Tu nous fait tous souffrir en agissant de la sorte ! Parle-nous bon sang !! Mais sois honnête avec toi-même !!!"

Leur parler ?  
Mais c'étaient eux qui m'évitent soigneusement depuis trois mois !  
Eux qui ne sont pas honnêtes avec eux-mêmes !  
Et ils se permettent de me donner des leçons ?!  
Mais Elle, Elle est bien plus présente qu'eux ! Et je devrais arrêter deme confier à Elle ?! Alors que c'est la seule qui me comprends ?!!!

Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de lui répondre.  
Je L'ai prise par la main et je suis sorti en l'ignorant royalement.

_20 Mars_

J'ai changé de chambre.  
Je ne supportais plus son regard sur chacune de mes actions.  
Sa manière de m'observer avec pitié.  
Ses tentatives pour méloigner d'Elle.

Parce que c'est ce qu'ils cherchent tous.  
Nous séparer.  
...  
Jamais je ne les laisserai faire.

_28 Avril_

Pourquoi ?  
POURQUOI ?!!!  
Non...  
Elle n'a pas le droit de m'abandonner...  
Pas Elle...  
Pas Elle aussi !!!!  
...  
C'est impossible.  
Et pourtant...  
Pourquoi, lorsque je me suis retrouvé en face de ce colonel, ce Zechs Merquise...  
Pourquoi ai-je eu l'impression qu'Elle allait de son côté ?  
Que Son attention se tendait vers lui ?  
Qu'Elle _glissait_ hors de moi pour ne plus jamais y revenir ?  
POURQUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
...  
Ah Elle veut me quitter ?...  
Dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'à lui prouver que je vaux mieux que lui !  
Que je peux lui apporter plus que lui.  
Plus de morts.

_4 Mai_

27 aujourd'hui.

_7 Mai_

4 de plus que la dernière fois.

_10 Mai_

45.

_15 Mai_

Ils sont partis.  
En rentrant aujourd'hui, je n'ai trouvé personne.  
Il n'y avait sur la table de cuisine qu'un petit bout de papier et une coupure de journal relatant les pertes chez Oz suite à ma dernière incursion, ainsi que les circonstances de leur mort.

"On ne peut plus supporter cela. Rends-nous le vrai Duo."  
C'étaient les seules inscriptions sur la feuille.  
...  
Ridicule.  
Alors comme ça ils sont partis ?  
Tant mieux.

_22 Mai_

54.

_31 Mai_

62.

_2 Juin_

86.

_9 Juin_

93.

_12 Juin_

107.

_17 Juin_  
__  
121.

_21 Juin_

139.  
Elle n'a jamais été aussi resplendissante.  
Je me sens moi-même dans une forme extraordinaire.

_25 Juin_

158.

&&&&&

_Duo était en train d'achever le dernier soldat lorsqu' Heero apparut silencieusement dans l'embrasure de la porte._  
_Sentant une présence dans son dos, l'américain fit immédiatement volte-face, les muscles bandés, prêt à frapper._

_Ce fut un choc pour le japonais que de constater le piteux état de son ex-coéquipier._  
_Ce dernier était d'une maigreur à faire peur, les os saillant sous sa peau au teint d'albâtre, comme vidée de la moindre goutte de Vie._  
_Il n'était plus que l'ombre de celui qu'il était encore il y avait moins d'un an._  
_Ses grand yeux cernés enfoncés profondément dans leur orbite ne reflétaient plus l'étincelle de joie et d'insouciance qui le caractérisait autrefois, mais une lueur de folie._  
_Ce n'était plus homme qui se tenait en face de lui, mais une bête sauvage, prête à bondir sur sa proie au moindre geste brusque de la part de celle-ci._

_"Duo... " _  
_Ce n'était qu'un souffle, presque imperceptible._  
_"Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Avec..." Il lâcha le mot avec une répugnance visible. "Pitié ! Je suis celui que je veux être ! Alors laisse-moi tranquille et va-t-en !_  
_- C'est faux... Duo, ce n'est pas ta volonté, c'est la sienne !_  
_- Arrête ! Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles !_  
_- Duo, j'ai lu ce que tu marquais dans ton journal !... C'est de sa faute ! Tout a commencé avec elle, et tu le sais très bien !_  
_- Tais-toi !_  
_- Je ne veux pas de ce Duo-là ! Reviens-nous ! Redevient celui que tu étais avant ! Le VRAI Duo !_  
_- J'ai dit..._  
_- Alors abandonne-la ! Résiste à son influence ! Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu en as la force ! ABANDONNE-LA !!!_  
_- TAIS-TOI !!!!"_

_La suite, Duo la vécut au travers d'un brouillard opaque, écarlate._  
_Il se laissa totalement submerger par Elle..._  
_Mais s'il ne vit rien, il ressentit tout._

_La lame acérée creusant de longs et sanglants sillons..._  
_La peau mate se déchirant sous la violence de l'attaque..._  
_Le sang coulant doucement des blessures, puis de plus en plus vite, dessinant de mystérieuses arabesques sur le torse et les avant-bras bronzés..._  
_La chair brusquement mise à vif..._  
_Le cri d'abord contenu, puis lâché malgré soi sous le coup de l'accumulation de la douleur pure..._

_Le broullard se dissipa quand le hurlement s'échappa enfin des lèvres de son vis-à-vis._  
_Lorsque Duo recouvra la vue, ce fut pour découvrir le japonais tombé à genoux devant lui._  
_Cela lui fit une drôle d'impression..._

_Ce corps soumi..._  
_Ce corps lacéré de toute part..._  
_Cette intense souffrance se reflétant dans ses yeux..._  
_Ces yeux levés vers lui, presque suppliants..._  
_Cet esprit dompté, à sa merci..._

_Une impression de déjà-vu._  
_Comme s'il avait déjà vécu cette scène..._  
_Mais pas avec la même personne._

"Soeur Helen..."

_Il se laissa tomber en face d'Heero._  
_Il était fasciné._  
_Totalement fasciné par ce corps qui souffrait, par cet esprit soumi à sa volonté..._  
_Il voulait tout toucher, palper..._  
_Les blessures béantes._  
_La peau qui se refroidissait peu à peu, laissant s'échapper inéluctablement la chaleur de la Vie..._

_Ses doigts couraient sur le torse, les bras, le visage ensanglanté du japonais incapable de réagir, provoquant de longs frissons douloureux qui le traversaient de part en part._  
_Il était particulièrement attiré par le sang._  
_Si brillant, se détachant si nettement..._

_Ce ne fut d'abord qu'un bout de langue qui goûta la saveur de ce liquide si précieux..._  
_C'était sucré et amer en même temps, laissant un goût métallique au fond de la gorge..._  
_Et c'était bon._  
_Bientôt, sa langue se reposa sur la peau bronzée, se mit à suivre langoureusement les dessins compliqués des ruisseaux écarlates, arrachant des gémissements sourds au brun._  
_Ouis, il commença à remonter vers le visage, s'attardant un peu au niveau du cou qu'il lècha consciencieusement avant d'arriver à la bouche rougie._  
_Là, il s'attaqua aux lèvres, les mordillant jusqu'au sang avant de glisser sa langue entre elles pour goûter à l'intérieur de la bouche, étouffant en même temps la plainte qui sourdait, tandis que ses mains descendaient doucement dans le dos du japonais..._

_ &&&&&&_

_3 Juillet_

A peine 32. Petite forme.  
J'ai rencontré Heero aujourd'hui.  
Enfin c'est plutôt lui qui est venu me chercher.  
Pour me séparer d'Elle, encore une fois.  
...  
Affaire réglée.  
Il ne reviendra plus.

&&&&&&

L'homme releva la tête du journal. Puis secoua la tête.  
A peine cinq lignes ?  
Pourtant...

Pourtant il se souvenait fort bien de ce 3 Juillet...  
Ce jour où il avait vu arriver en catastrophe trois pilotes de gundam sans armure mobile, complètement désepérés...  
Ils soutenaient que 02 était présent dans la base, que 01 allait essayer de l'empêcher de faire un nouveau massacre et qu'il fallait absolument éviter la confrontation.  
Pressé par le temps, il avait vite décidé de leur faire confiance,et ils avaient rapidement localisé la partie de la base visée...  
Mais pas assez vite.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés sur place, il était déjà trop tard...  
Heero Yuy était péniblement adossé à un mur rougi de sang, _son sang_, les paupières closes.  
04 s'était précipité vers lui en larmes.  
Il l'avait secoué en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de mourir, que Duo avait encore besoin de lui...  
01 avait alors entrouvert douloureusement les yeux, et déclaré dans un souffle :  
"C'est trop tard..."  
Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience...

Il n'avait jamais su si le jeune homme parlait de lui ou de son ex-coéquipier.  
Et ne le saurait probablement jamais.

Car à présent, la vie d'un des hommes les plus craints par Oz ne tenait plus qu'à quelques fils et machines qui faisaient battre son coeur artificiellement.  
Le pilote 01, connu sous le pseudonyme d'Heero Yuy, était plongé dans un profond coma...  
Et nul n'était capable de dire s'il en sortirait un jour...

Suite à cet évènement, les trois pilotes restants avaient cessé toute activité terroriste pour demeurer aux côtés de leur leader, anéantis.  
Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible...  
Ces jeunes hommes... Non, ces combattants... Ces combattants devenus légendaires...  
Paraître si défaits... Si abattus...  
Le guerrier chinois à la si grande fierté était complètement effondré, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole, hébété.  
Le jeune stratège, qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps nuits et jours au chevet du japonais.  
L'équilibriste, l'impassible, qui ne cachait aucunement le désespoir qui se lisait dans ses yeux.  
Ils n'étaient que des hommes.  
Ils n'étaient pas invulnérables.  
L'opinion publique en avait été complètement bouleversée : on n'éprouvait plus que pitié pour ces adolescents marqués à vie par le malheur et la souffrance...

L'homme soupira, puis reprit sa lecture.

&&&&&&

_19 Juillet_

179. Rien à signaler.

_4 Août_

92. Baisse de performance.  
Il va falloir arranger ça. Je ne veux pas qu'Elle s'ennuie.

_21 Août_

Il y en avait trop. Je n'ai pas compté.

_1 Septembre_

Ce n'est pas marrant. Il n'y a jamais personne qui arrive à tenir plus de deux minutes.  
Quand est-ce que je trouverai quelqu'un d'assez fort pour m'amuser ?  
Quelqu'un dans le genre d'Heero...  
Mais lui ne reviendra plus.  
...  
Comment je sais ça moi ?!!

_2 Septembre_

J'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve pas...  
Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là ?  
...  
Je me rappelle juste avoir entamé une discussion, et après...  
Plus rien.  
Le trou noir.  
...  
Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?!

_4 Septembre_

J'ai appris par les médias ce qu'il est devenu.  
Dans le coma.  
Coma dépassé.  
Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!

_8 Septembre_

J'ai l'impression de le voir partout.  
Pourquoi est-ce que son image ne me quitte pas ?  
Et ce sourire amer... Triste... Si loin de son attitude habituelle...

_16 Septembre_

Il faut que je sache.  
Aujourd'hui encore...  
A travers le jeune homme qui m'a fait face quelques instants avant qu'Elle ne souffle la flamme de sa vie.  
C'était lui que je voyais.  
Ses yeux emplis de douleur...  
Ses yeux incrédules...  
Ses yeux reflétant ma trahison.  
...  
Ses yeux bleus superposés à d'autres...  
Rouges ceux-là.  
Bleu...  
Rouge...  
Violets. Comme les miens.

_24 Septembre_

Je n'en peux plus.  
Il faut que ça s'arrête.  
Il faut que je fasse cesser tout ça.

_26 Septembre_

_JE N'Y ARRIVE PAS ._  
Elle ne veut pas m'obéir.  
Je ne La contrôle plus.  
C'est Sa volonté qui fait plier la mienne.  
Et ça continue.

_7 Octobre_

Elle est trop forte.  
Elle _EST_ moi.  
Et Elle ne veut plus sortir.  
Et ça continue, encore et encore.  
La pluie de sang qui accroît sa force.

_11 Octobre_

Je n'ai pas le droit de me décourager.  
Je ne peux pas abandonner.  
Trouver une solution...  
Et ça continue.  
Son esprit qui boit la conséquence de mes faiblesses.

_30 Octobre_

Les dés sont jetés.  
Si cela ne réussit pas, jamais je ne pourrais être libéré.  
Elle me rongera l'âme peu à peu, et je redeviendrai cette bête sauvage qui a scellé le destin d'Heero.  
Et je ne veux pas.

Je sais que sa volonté se relâche imperceptiblement lorsqu'elle est totalement repue...  
Ce sera le moment ou jamais.  
Alors je partirai pour mon dernier voyage.  
En l'emmenant avec moi.  
Demain.  
Mais avant...

Avant je tenais à m'excuser.  
Pour toutes ces vies que j'ai prises.  
Et celles que je prendrai encore demain.  
Pour toutes les larmes qui ont été versées par ma faute.  
Toute la douleur qu'ont engendrée mes actions.

Je ne cherche pas à me justifier.  
Seulement à soulager mon âme avant le grand saut.  
Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, pardonnez-moi.  
Heero...  
On ne se reverra sûrement pas au Paradis où je n'ai pas ma place mais...  
Sache que ma dernière pensée sera pour toi.  
Ton heure n'est pas encore venue.  
Tu t'en sortiras, j'en suis sûr.  
Parce que tu es fort toi...

Adieu...

P.S. : _A la personne qui trouvera ce journal._  
_ Ne La touchez jamais._  
_ Quoi qu'il arrive._  
_ Ne La touchez jamais._

&&&&&&

Zechs referma le journal en soupirant profondément.  
Toutes ces émotions, ces parties de la vie de 02 c'était...  
Ces espérances...  
Ces craintes...  
Et ces cauchemars devenus finalement réalité...  
Quelle histoire...

Il ne s'attendait certe pas à cela lorsqu'il avait décidé de prendre 02 en filature cette nuit, après le dernier massacre plus sanglant encore que les autres...  
Il l'avait vu rentrer précipitamment dans cet appartement, comme s'il avait le Diable aux trousses...  
Et n'en était jamais ressorti.

Quand, à bout de patience, il avait finalement forcé la porte, il était tombé sur le plus horrible et à la fois le plus magnifique tableau qu'il eut vu de sa vie...  
Le pilote Duo Maxwell...  
Mort.  
Un sourire crispé mais serein aux lèvres.  
Comme si la mort l'avait soulagé d'un lourd fardeau.  
_Empalé._  
_Sur une faux..._  
_Une si magnifique faux..._

Qui était pourtant la cause des tueries les plus violentes de cette dernière année selon le journal de 02.  
...  
Quelle pitié.  
Avoir fini son existence complètement fou...  
Avoir détruit sa vie pour une Pensée, une Folie, une Illusion...

Maintenant, le chapitre était définitivement clos.  
Et Oz gagnait la partie.

Zechs se rapprocha du corps de l'américain.

_Mais pourtant..._  
_Quel magnifique objet..._  
_Si... attirant._  
_La courbe si parfaite..._  
_Le métal si pur..._

Il tendit doucement la main.

_Ce fut comme si une décharge d'électricité l'avait traversé de la tête aux pieds..._  
_Un intense mélange de sensation de plaisir, de répulsion, de chaleur, de froid, de liberté soudaine et de captivité nouvelle._  
_Le sentiment d'être enfin complet, et à la fois..._

_Owari_

Kyûrane : s'effondre sur son clavier FINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!  
Heero : oO  
Duo : Oo  
Kyûrane : Enfin... Vait pouvoir aller dormir ! Yatta ! Paske 3h45 de sommeil chaque nuit, ça me suffit pas... v.v  
Heero : ... s'apprête à dire quelque chose, mais se tait finalement  
Kyûrane : C'est bien ça mon Hee-chan Critique pas, Vy s'en chargera Et... Ah, vi, ne pas oublier le plus important : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE KO !!! Alors vala, k-do pour toi, j'espère qu'il te plaira... Désolée si ce n'est pas parfait, mais j'ai été un peu pressée par le temps... ;;; ( Et par ma mère au passage... . Mais bon, passons... )Et bonne lecture !

Quant à toi, lecteur de passage, si tu a quelque chose à me dire, moi, pauvre autrice empêtrée dans ses débuts difficiles, n'hésite pas ! Car non seulement tu auras fait une bonne action en me rendant heureuse, mais tu m'auras aidée à m'améliorer, pour que la prochaine soit plus réussie !  



	2. RAR

Kikoo tlm ! 

Non, ceci n'est malheureusement pas un nouveau chapitre, cette fanfic étant un one-shot .;; Dsl si j'ai fait de fausses joies à certains .;;  
Quoique... -- Faut pas prendre non plus ses rêves pour la réalité --  
Bref ! Je tenais à répondre à ses reviews, peu nombreuses certes, mais ô combien précieuses pour moi   
Vous me direz sûrement que c'est un peu tard, vu que ma fanfic avait été postée début novembre, mais bon, ça me tenait vraiment à coeur...  
J'ai pour excuses le fait d'avoir traversé une période assez difficile de ma courte vie, sanctionnée par de nombreuses privations d'ordre informatique... >.>  
Voici donc ses fameuses RAR, longues à venir, mais mûrement réfléchies .

_**Koyomi :**_ Et ben ma louloute préférée, ça fait un petit bout de temps qu'on n'a pas réussi à causer tranquillement sur MSN, et ça me chagrine un peu...  
Tout ce qui va suivre sera donc ce que je n'ai pas encore réussi à te dire .;; Alors...  
Tout d'abord, que BIF t'ait plu, c'est bien ce qui me soulage le plus... Tu peux pas savoir combien te l'entendre dire (ou écrire .;;) m'a fait plaisir !  
Il faut dire qu'elle m'a donné du fil à retordre celle-là ! è.é Une semaine et demie à y penser et repenser 18h par jour, même pendant les cours... j'ai cru que j'allais faire une syncope ! é.è  
Mais bon, l'essentiel est qu'elle soit bien arrivée le fameux jour .  
Quant à tes commentaires, j'ai été impressionnée ! Une review à ma manière ! MDR !!! J'aurais jamais cru ça de toi ! XD  
Elle me rappelait un chtit peu celle de notre discuss', mais franchement, j'avoue que j'ai été soufflée là ! Et c'est ça qui m'a fait le plus plaisir : toi qui n'écris pas d'habitude ce genre de review, tu as fait un effort... Y'a de quoi être comblée !  
Pour ces commentaires en eux-même :  
1) Pour le fait qu'on arrive pas à savoir si la "méchante fifille", comme tu l'appelles, est distincte de Duo ou si c'est simplement une hallucination, c'est bien sûr voulu .  
Le doute chère amie, le doute ! C'est la base du fantastique ! overdose du cours de français . Mais j'avoue avoir eu beaucoup de mal à le décrire ce doute .;;;  
2) Tu trouves Heero OOC ? Bah... Faut dire qu'il y a de quoi ! .;; Mwa à sa place, je sais pas trop ce que j'aurais fait à part me barrer -- Je suis d'accord avec toi par contre sur un point : ç'aurait dû être Quatre en effet qui aurait dû aller voir Duo, mais bon... On va dire que je suis fan de mon Hee-chan-mamour alors-euh... >.> On se refait plus maintenant de tt façons .;;  
3) Pour le flash-back, je trouve aussi que ça fait assez déplacé, mais... J'avais pas trouvé d'autre moyen pour décrire la scène telle que je me l'imaginais en fait... Alors j'ai tenté . On n'a rien sans essayer...  
Sinon, contente aussi que l'idée de la faux t'ait plu, j'avoue avoir passé pas mal de temps à me décider au sujet de l'arme à utiliser... Mais l'avis des quelques mordus de fanfics que compte mon lycée était formel : la faux ou rien ! .  
Marchiiii encore ma Ko préférée ! câlin

_**Littlething :**_ Ah ! C'est ta review que j'ai reçu en premier ! Une fois lue, on ne pouvait plus me retenir : j'ai fait des bonds de joie pendant 15 min ! .;; Mais bon, c'était ma première review quand même !   
Et bien oui, ce sont mes débuts .; C'est juste la deuxième fic que je publie, et seulement la troisième que j'ai menée jusqu'au bout, sans m'arrêter... Un vrai miracle ! Parce qu'il faut vraiment être passionnée pour sacrifier ses nuits à écrire... >.> se rappelle la fameuse nuit des 2h45 de sommeil Plus jamais ça ! é.è M'enfin... Jusqu'à ce que je trouve une autre idée Mais bon, comme je ponds une histoire tous les 3 mois... T'as le temps !  
... #.# Rholala, que de compliments... ça me touche franchement ! Surtout le fait qu'on perde 2 min à me taper 2 phrases . ça prouve que la personne qui les écrit a vraiment apprécié. Je... Je sais pas quoi dire, à part que j'oublierai pas de sitôt ta reveiw chaleureuse et encourageante, qui me pousse à écrire d'autres fics dans le style, rien que pour te faire plaisir, toi et les autres personnes qui m'ont témoigné leur soutien... Les reviews, c'est vraiement un booster pour l'écriture, ça on peut pas le nier !  
Au fait, juste une petite note : j'ai commencé à lire tes fics sur : j'adore l'ambiance ! Je vais essayer de te faire une review au moins, pour te remercier de celle-ci . Mais il est possible qu'elle ne vienne que dans quelques mois, je suis qqun de très paresseux .;;;  
Et merci encore pour ta review !

_**Leliel :**_ Marchi à toi aussi et à ta review si gentille ! . Encore une review qui m'a fait bondir judqu'au plafond de joie ! Je suis heureuse que ma fic ait mené sa mission à bien : prendre le lecteur dans ses filets et le faire voyager dans un monde peu... conventionnel on va dire ? . ça faisait un chtit bout de temps que je voulais essayer ce style, fantastique et assez noir, et je crois qu'il me réussi bien . Il me ressemble assez : compliqué et fou... Ne vas pas croire pour autant que je suis une psychopathe par contre ! .;; Mais je trouve ce style plus... prenant que le style fleurs bleues v.v  
Les reviews sont quand même qqchose de merveilleux : grâce à elle, on sait si les indices, les phrases que l'on a semés ont bein fait effet... J'arrêtais pas de me demander : Est-ce que ça fait pas ridicule là ? Est-ce que là on ressent bien les émotions du personnage ? Est-ce que ce petit mot va les mettre sur la piste ? Le mystère est-il encore bien gardé ? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien comprendre la fin si je mets ça ? .;;; On aurait dit une fille devant ses exam'...  
Je reçois tes encouragements pour mes futures fics avec soulagement et bonheur : au moins il y aura qqun pour me lire . En ce moment je bosse sur une fic assez strange qui devrait te plaire si tu as aimé le style de BIF... Mais bon, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je suis assez paresseuse et ça risque donc de mettre du temps à arriver... .;; C'est par période en fait...

Et ben voilà, mes premières RAR sont faites... larme à l'oeil .  
En tout cas, il y a bien une chose dont je suis fière pour cette fic : j'ai presque pas fait de fautes d'orthographe ! . 


End file.
